The present invention relates generally to fabrication methods and resulting structures for semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to stress management schemes for forming relatively thick magnetic films of an inductor.
Inductors, resistors, and capacitors are the main passive elements in electronic circuits. Inductors are used in circuits for a variety of purposes, such as in noise reduction, inductor-capacitor (LC) resonance calculators, and power supply circuitry. Inductors can be configured as a closed yoke design or a solenoid design. Closed yoke inductors have magnetic material wrapped around copper wires, and solenoid inductors have copper wire wrapped around magnetic material. In semiconductor-based integrated circuits (ICs), the performance of both inductor types benefit from forming the magnetic material from relatively thick magnetic materials.